Pedophiles of NewS
by Ryokoyshashigechristesjulx
Summary: Eh. Unlike the title.. There's really no pedophiles except Ryo when he pervs over Shayna. nod. This is mainly about everyone from NewS and Shayna , Christy , and Godzilla. I mean uh. Julii.


Lalala~. Mainly what was happening right now , which was actually normal for these retards is.. Koyama , Ryo , Shayna , Shige , and Christy were sitting on the couch watching the televison.  
As usual Ryo was trying his best to perv over Shayna , so he wrapped his arm around her waist while Koyama gave him sudden death glares to get Ryo's hand off his lover. All of a suddenz!~ YamaPi walks in and smiles blankly at Christy. "Hmm! Christy? Do you happen to be anorexic?," YamaPi asked.. Christy simply blushed and shook her head while Shige was running his hand through her hair. Shayna's eyes narrowed at YamaPi. "What kind of question is that , Yamashit? .. She's not anorexic like you.,"  
She said .. Smiling fakely at YamaPi.

Koyama simply chuckled and gave Shayna a peck on the cheek. She giggled. Christy sighed loudly and slapped Shige's hand away once she figured out what was going on. "I'm not interested in you , I'm interested in Tegoshii~.," She giggled at the thought and then quickly looked to Shayna when she heard a 'PSHFT' noise. "Tego-nyan.," Shayna corrected. Ryo then pushed Shayna playfully and bit her ear. "I call Tegoshi that.," He said with a smirk. Again , the deathglares happened again between Koyama and Ryo. YamaPi watched Ryo flirt with Shayna , along with Koyama's deathglares toward Ryo. "If you guys really both want Shayna so much.. Just have a 3 some. Gosh!," He said , breaking the silence between them all. ".. Pi , We do that on our own time already.," Ryo said with a smirk.. Koyama barely nodded and Shayna smirked aswell. "Eh? Really.," YamaPi shrugged and looked back to Christy and Shige.. He then sat down on a nearby chair and frowned.

All of a sudden Massu appeared running around with his arms waving in the air. "OHMY. I SMELL RAMEN RAMEN RAMENNNN~.," He yelled out and giggled frantically. Shayna let out a small sigh , along with Ryo. Koyama just smiled and looked to Shige. "Seems you've been blown off from Christy , Eeeeh?," Koyama asked , smiling at the thought that Shayna would never blow him off.. no matter how Ryo tried. Christy hopped out of her seat and stared at Massu. "What the fuck at yooh manz.," Christy said with a completely retarded stitch voice. Ryo growled a little at that stitch impression. Shayna just decided to smile like a drunk tard. "Eeeh?! Your a bakaaa~," Shayna said.. Making sure to make the baka sound like a moan when she said it.. Which mainly made Koyama grin , and an instant boner for Ryo. YamaPi gave Ryo a weird look , obviously staring at the boner that was going through Ryo's tight pants. Shayna simply giggled and flipped her hair. Koyama gave out a slight 'ewwww,' noise.

Massu quickly ran to the entrance door and yelled out loud. "TEGO TEGO TEGOO~. YULAH SOMETHING YULAH YULAH YULAH." Julii and Tegoshi both entered with a confused look.. Well , not Julii .. She was too busy sliding her hand down Tegoshi's back pocket of his pants. Tegoshi winced , not liking the idea of being violated. "Godzillaa~. Ehhh?~ Sit with us.. And keep Tego-nyan away from Ryo , he already has a boner somehow.," Shayna smirked and looked to Ryo. Ryo shrugged and stuck out his tounge at Shayna. "Ne.," Julii replied .. Obviously not wanting to sit with the people who may be rabid. Julii shrugged and dragged Tesshi to the love seat and smiled contently. Tegoshi sighed and looked to the television. He smiled quickly right when he saw the Koi no ABO PV , Tegoshi then twisted his hair with his finger. YamaPi rolled his eyes , he wanted to be the main one with all the action.

"So, Christy wanna have se-.," YamaPi was interrupted quickly by Shige. "NO GET THE FUCK OUT. RRR." Shige yelled , annoyed already that everyone tried to steal his lover. YamaPi frowned looking to Julii now. "What about you , Julii?" He asked.. Julii shook her head. "WHAT JOO WANT WILLIZ. GO AWEY." Julii replied .. Giving him the scary Makki look. YamaPi sighed.. Looking to Shayna next. Ryo and Koyama instantly deathglared him. "No!," They both said at the same time.. Then giving deathglares to eachother. Massu smiled at them all and started jumping around. "..! Let's all go eat some ramen , pweasee~! Tegoshiii~.," Massu said.. Looking instantly to Tegoshi. Tegoshi nodded and smiled. "Christy should come too..," He said , trying to keep away from Julii .. Julii growled and stood up , towering over Tegoshi she forced a kiss on his lips. "Your mine , baby.," Godzilla(i mean julii.) said.

Christy hissed and jumped on Julii , even though she was a midget. "HES MINEEE. RR.", Christy yelled into Julii's ear. Shayna smiled with Ryo and Koyama.. Somewhat entertained from the stupid fight. "Tego-nyan should just pick someone.. Other then his mirror.," Shayna requested and flipped her hair.. Koyama hugged Shayna and Ryo grabbed her ass. "Umai?," Shayna said.. Giggling a little. Julii threw Christy off and grabbed Tegoshi's hand and led him into his room. She made sure she quickly shut the door behind her. Tegoshi winced once more and looked around , staring at the secret door he has in his room where he can escape. His eyes then widened when Christy popped through and threw a rock at Julii's face. Julii quickly dodged the rock and grabbed Tegoshi's hand , instantly running to the room where everyone else was.

Tegoshi then broke free and jumped ontop of Shayna's lap. Shayna let out a small growl and glared at Tegoshi. "Eeeh?! What's this. I don't want to have sex with you. Go to Christy.," Shayna said.. Tegoshi frowned and hid behind Shayna on the couch while he placed her on his lap. Ryo and Koyama instantly glared at him. "I'm sorry. I'm hiding from the two." Tegoshi said quickly. Koyama grabbed Tegoshi's arm and threw him away from Shayna. "She's mine." Koyama said with a sharp glare. Tegoshi sighed. "I said I was sorry!" Tegoshi yelled out.. Then running away when he saw Julii approaching with a leash. "GET BACK OVAH HERE , TEGOSHI YUYAAA." Julii screamed out , running after him. Sadly , Julii fell over Shayna's foot and fell face first on the floor. Christy went ahead and ran after Tegoshi. Julii quickly got up and ran after the two.. Ryo shrugged and grabbed Shayna's hand and led her to his bedroom.  
Koyama's eyes widened and he followed. Shayna shrugged and followed , as usual.

YamaPi and Massu stood still and exchanged confused looks while Shige was emo in the corner. Shige then quickly jumped up and snapped his finger gangster styled. "OH HELLZ NO. CHRISTY IS MINE YO.", Shige yelled and ran after her. YamaPi walked away and flipped his hair while he tried to look as sexy as possible. Massu frowned and looked around. "OH NO IM ALL ALONE-..", Massu then looked towards the room Koyama , Ryo , and Shayna were in. He let out a loud scream. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I HEAR MOANZ?!?!?!??!" Massu screamed again and ran away.


End file.
